The Super Simpsons!
by Woe is Me
Summary: The Simpsons star in a new show. Pretty funny. Please Review!


This story starts at the end of the Simpsons episode. The credits start rolling in. Homer, Lisa, Bart, and Marge leave the set.  
  
Homer scratches his butt.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" Bart asked.  
  
"Dance!" Homer does the Macarena.  
  
"NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!" shrieked Lisa and Bart.  
  
"How about some family fun grocery shopping?" Marge suggested.  
  
"NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!" shrieked Lisa and Bart.  
  
"Hey! They say no to everything!" Homer said, amusedly.  
  
"NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!" shrieked Lisa and Bart.  
  
"Do you children smell good?" Marge asked.  
  
"NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!" shrieked Lisa and Bart.  
  
"Uhhh, do you like to eat fried baseball players?" Homer said.  
  
"I prefer them grilled, thank you," Bart said.  
  
Suddenly, the Fox Director (who we'll call Orange Peel because I don't know the real guy's name) came running up to the family.  
  
"Simpsons, you have to stay in the studio! I have awful news!" Orange Peel screamed.  
  
"We're canceled! NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!" shrieked Lisa and Bart.  
  
"No, not that! The show after yours, Superheromandude, can't play! Superheromandude just called in sick!"

* * *

The screen cuts to a bathroom. You see a man with a red cape sitting in a bubbling, hot bathtub.  
  
"Hee hee haw, I called in sick, and Orange Peel believed me, now I can fart bubbles in my bathtub till pigs fly, yay!" Superheromandude sang. A giant pig flies across the room, drinking some coke and burping. The bubbles stopped. "Aw man," Superheromandude mumbled.

* * *

Back at the studio: "But what are we supposed to do about Superheromandude not being here?" Marge asked Orange Peel.  
  
"Well, can you guys fill in for them? We'll pay you triple!"  
  
"Cha-ching!" Bart said. "We'll do it!" Lisa exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know..." Homer said unsurely. "We'll give you more onions," Orange Peel suggested. "WE'RE IN!"  
  
"OK, Simpsons, get in your costumes. They're already in your changing room. OK, go!" Orange Peel shouts.

* * *

Five minutes later, the Simpsons come back in corny lame costumes.  
  
Marge is wearing a skimpy, red, glittering, body suit that reads "Glitzy Gal" across the front. She is wearing her blue hair is a strange demented- looking swirl and has bright pink lipstick on. "Hmmm, I'm afraid this will attract too much attention," Marge comments. A man comes up to hear and wipes some of her lipstick off. "That's better!" Marge said.  
  
Bart is wearing a yellow shirt and yellow shorts. "Yellow Boy? That's my character? Man this sucks!"  
  
Lisa has a white dress on and a pillow stuck on her head, chest, and butt. "I'm Pillow Girl? This is so cliché! Who makes these?" Suddenly Smithers pops up and says, "You all look fabulous!" "You're the designer?" Marge asks. "Oh, um..." Smithers whistles and walks away.

Homer comes out in his underwear, chewing something gooey and oily and disgusting-looking. "Dad, where's your costume?" Lisa asks. "Costume? I thought Orange Peel told us to strip our clothes and eat chili dogs! D'oh!" Homer asks.  
  
Orange Peel walks up to the family. "Homer, where's your costume? Well, there's no time for that now! You're just going to have to be, um, 'Almost- Naked Lad!'" Orange Peel says as he sticks a paper that says "Almost-Naked Lad" on Homer's stomach.  
  
The family walks onto the set. "OK, guys, just read what comes up on the teleprompter," Orange Peel directs. "3,2,1, ACTION!"

* * *

A voice comes out of nowhere that says, "Now Introducing a New Family- Related Fox Show...the Super Simpsons!!!"  
  
The family looks at the teleprompter. "Hello everybody. We are the Super Simpsons. Come join us battle the crimes of evil things!" Homer reads.  
  
"Help us fight Junk Food!" Marge reads.  
  
"Let us spank the Children Who Do Not Do Their Homework!" Lisa reads.  
  
"Let's 'Read Classics' Together? Man, this is too corny. I'm outta here," Bart says.  
  
The Simpsons left the set.  
  
"Now what are we supposed to do?" Orange Peel asked nervously.  
  
"Don't you worry a button!" Smithers said as he jumped onto the stage and started tap dancing.  
  
"Hey? Where did the Simpsons go?" everybody asked.

* * *

Suddenly you see the Simpsons sitting at the dinner table eating baseball players. "Mark McGuire sure is tasty," Marge said. "Mmmmffffphat," Homer said with his mouth full of eyeball and butt.  
  
THE END


End file.
